All alone
by Little Miss CraZy
Summary: Theres a new girl at Hogwarts called Sapphire whos tranfered from Beauxbatons R&R pwease :D


Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the Harry Potter stuff belongs to JK Rowling!! Sapphire is mine…all mine.. No touchie!! AnyHoo R&R let me no if you think its good bad crap or brilliant!! Yeah so R&R :D Spanx

Sapphire looked up at the red Hogwarts train and sighed. Finally the start of school had begun. She was starting at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry and going into her fifth year. It would be her first year there transferring from Beauxbatons. Her parents had been not well known death eaters and she was planning on attending Hogwarts back when she turned 11 but couldn't because her parents were unfaithful to you-know-who. They then went into hiding and after months of begging and arguments her parents allowed her to attend Beauxbatons. That summer deaths eaters found her parents and killed them for betraying you-know-who. She was lost and alone with nowhere to go.

******* Start of the summer*******

'Mum! Dad!' she called out. She looked around the sitting room where she had just flooed from the leaky caldron to. There were papers everywhere, the coffee table had been up turned and there was a bad vide in the room. She ran into the kitchen calling out to her parents to find them lying lifeless on the ground. It looked as though you-know-who had found them. Sobbing Sapphire fell to the floor. For the first time in her life she left truly alone. She had no one. She had no one to go to. She knew that none of her friends from school would welcome her into their families. 

For what seemed like hours she stayed in the kitchen curled up in a ball crying. She grew tired and feel asleep.

She woke to find herself in a bed with strange surroundings. She jerked herself up upwards so she was sitting up. The room was dimly lit and had a fire crackling opposite the bed. There was a elderly man with a extremely long white beard sitting in a arm chair by the bed.

 'Ahh your awake.' He said softly 

'My parents! Please tell me it was all a dream!' She cried hysterically.

The man looked down and then turned to face her. 'I'm sorry but it wasn't a dream. Your parents were killed by the death eaters in Voldemort's inner circle.'

'No!!!' She cried burying her head into the pillow behind her. 

*****Now******

Lost in her thoughts she noticed a blonde good looking slick haired boy talking to her..

'Uh Sorry…' She said confused

'You look lost. Are you new?' He asked.

'Yeah I am. I got transferred here from Beauxbatons!' She told him She looked strangely at him. He looked awfully familiar.

'My names Draco Malfoy!' He told her proudly.

Malfoy? She thought. She had head that name before. Then it hit her he must be Lucius's and Narcissa's song. Narcissa and her mother had been cousins.

"Draco! Its me Sapphire Dextron Do you remember me?' She asked. 

He looked at her strangely. 'Uh no I don remember you! Who the hell are you?' He asked with a nasty look.

'You mother and mine were cousins!' She explained.

Draco narrowed his eyes at and whispered angry. 'You parents were unfaithful and deserved to die!'

Sapphire gasped. How dare he say that about her parents. Anger was building up in side her. 'You slick haired git!' She shouted and then slapped him across the face. She turned around and marched towards the train.

She went and found herself a empty compartment. She stared out the window and lost herself in her thoughts again.

That summer she had spent it at her godfather's house. She had only just found out that she had one when Dumbledore told her. He was the one who found her and brought her to her godfather's house. Her godfather was the one and only Remus Lupin who spent extremely little time with her.

She had slipped into and out of depressive moods from being in the house with only the house elves that were too busy. Her godfather had been too busy to spent time with her because of 'official things.' She had come to reality with her parent's death on her own. 

Her godfather was even too busy to take her to the train station because he had to tend to official business. She had to find her own there. 

****** 

Looking out the window at the students saying goodbye to their parents and meeting up with friends. She saw a familiar face who was with a large group. She watched how he said goodbye to the students he was with and how he clapped the shoulder of one of the boys who had black hair and glasses. She felt a pang of jealous not because Remus was there saying goodbye to these students and not her but because that they had so many people that loved them and had come to say goodbye while she had no one 

******

When the train finally got to Hogwarts she was amazed at the size of the castle. IT was twice the size as Beauxbatons. In the letter that she had received from Dumbledore it said that she had to meet with a teacher called Professor Grubbly-plank who would take her across the lake with the first years. 

She got out of the train and fought her way through the crowd to find Professor Grubbly-plank.

Well I hope that you liked it!! Pweaseee tell me what you think of it :D and R&R :D 


End file.
